I'm sorry for what I did
by TonksDora
Summary: "What's the worst thing that could happen?" That was a question that Harry should have thought more, but of course he didn't.
1. Harry's plan

Author: TonksDora

Title: I'm sorry for what I did

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: M (Just to make sure... I don't know What I will write in this story :D)

Summary: Harry, Ron & Hermione want to make a polyjuice potion to mess with Draco. But all doesn't go how they planned...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. God, I wish I did own them... But no, I'm only playing with them. But the story is all mine.

Warning: Slash, sex (maybe... I think there will be sex)

So this is the first of my fics that is not a one-shot. Hope you like it and comment it :) If you don't then there's no point of continuing this fic...

How could have Harry known that the plan would change everything? Really. It was supposed to be a laugh for him, Ron and Hermione. It was supposed to be only a little prank for Draco Malfoy, their enemy. But what went wrong?

Two days earlier

"Hermione, please!" Harry and Ron said together. "You're so much better at potions than us. We can do it without you… We just don't want to… And it would take so much more time without you…" Ron continued and looked at Hermione. "But polyjuice potion is complicated… And we shouldn't use it against other students again… It's bad enough we've done it once. What if we get caught?" Hermione said but both boys noticed that her voice wasn't so firm than it had been before. "It's not like we're going to do something that bad, Hermione. It's only a little joke for Malfoy. And well, to some of his Slytherin friends. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Harry tried to convince Hermione. That was a question that Harry should have thought more, but of course he didn't.

"Well… Okay, fine I guess you're right." Hermione finally said. "Yay! Thanks Hermione, you're the best!" Ron said happily and hugged Hermione. "But only this one time, okay?" Hermione said and both boys nodded. "So tell me what exactly are we going to do and why?" she then continued. "Well, first of all, it's been really boring here. There's nothing going on and we don't have anything to do… And second, it would be fun to mess with Malfoy." Ron said and grinned. "So we thought that I could pretend to be him, you know, with the polyjuice potion. It would work because no-one expects here to be two Malfoys. And then we'll have some fun… We get to know his every secret… And I can embarrass him by doing something fun… It's up to you Hermione, if you want to turn yourself into one of Slytherins, but we decided that it would be best if Ron stays as himself…" Harry told Hermione. "No, I want to be myself too. It's bad enough you got me into this mess." Hermione answered. "Thought you would say that." Harry said.

It took only a few hours for them to make a polyjuice potion. "Now all we need is to get Malfoy away, alone. It all goes wrong if there's suddenly two Malfoys walking in the castle…" Ron said. "Actually, we don't have to do anything. Look, he's walking away from the castle. Alone. Now is our chance. But we need to do it now before he comes back…" Hermione said. They left the Gryffindor common room and went to an empty class room. Then Harry drank the polyjuice potion and left the room, leaving Hermione and Ron behind. Harry had more potion in his pocket, just in case.

"Draco, there you are!" Pansy Parkinson shouted when he saw Harry. "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" "Nowhere" Harry said and tried to sound cool, just like Draco always sounded. "Well, come with me!" Pansy said and took Harry's hand. Harry didn't want to touch Pansy, but what choice did he have? After all, if Draco would do that, it was something Harry had to do too. "I think I know what you've been up to" Pansy said quietly when they were alone. "You've been stalking him again, have you?" "Stalking who? Malfoys don't stalk!" Harry said and tried to think how to act like Malfoy without knowing what he had been up to lately. "You know… Potter of course" Pansy said and gave Harry a worried look. "I know that you do it every day but seriously… I'm kind of worried about you. Draco, you're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt…" Pansy said and looked Harry in the eyes. "Nothing to worry about" Harry said. _Finally, now I'll find out what he's going to do next… And I can stop him and he doesn't have a clue how I found out…_ Harry thought and grinned. To his relief Pansy didn't notice that.


	2. Draco's feelings

So here's some more of this story... It might seem a little boring now, because there hasn't been happening much yet... But maybe in the new chapter... ;) Hope you enjoy! And again, please review this... :)

Harry and Draco had always hated each other… And every year things seemed to get worse. Always they seemed to have a new way of hurting each other. And Harry hated that. He hated Malfoy. He wanted to be the one to hurt Malfoy this time. He wanted a revenge for every mean thing Malfoy had said to him. After all, it was Malfoy who had started everything. Malfoy with his stupid pureblood pride and his stupid friends. Malfoy who had this stupid blond hair that was never messy. Malfoy who was almost a god or something to every Slytherin… Of course Harry too had his admirers and friends. And of course Harry knew that Slytherin and Gryffindor had always competed with each other. But usually it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. A few years now it had been Harry vs. Draco. It seemed like all the Gryffndors were at Harry's side and every Slytherin bullied Harry, with Malfoy on the lead.

"Draco, why do you look so angry?" Pansy asked. Harry didn't know what to say. "Harry Potter…" he just said and hoped that he wouldn't make a mistake. "Oh, I'm not surprised. Draco, you got to forget about him now!" Pansy said. "But I can't" Harry said to Pansy. "Yeah… I know… I guess it's true. Love really hurts, eh?" Pansy asked. "What?!" Harry shouted. "Well I wouldn't know anything about it… I've never been in love. And you told me last night how much you love him and how much you regret that you've been so mean to him… And I'm really sorry that he doesn't feel the same way, I really am." Pansy said and she looked like she really meant it. _This is not how it was supposed to go… _Harry wondered_. I was supposed to mess with them. And what's that, why is Pansy being so nice? She was supposed to be awful! Just like Draco and… Wait a minute! How is it possible that Draco loves me? It can't be…_ "Sorry Pansy, I need to go" Harry said and left Pansy alone. "Draco. Draco! Don't go to him; don't do that to yourself again!" Pansy shouted after Harry. Harry ran away. Ron and Hermione saw him and followed him to the empty class room. "So, Harry? How was it? Did they believe that you're real Draco? What did you find out? Did you humiliate him? Harry? Harry?" Ron asked enthusiastically. "No" Harry said quietly. "Harry what happened?" Hermione asked. "Nothing… I… I need to be alone for a while now." Harry said and left the room. He didn't look like Malfoy anymore; the polyjuice potion had worn off.

Harry didn't understand. Why he was upset? Why he felt so stupid and mean? After all, it had been only Malfoy that he and Pansy were talking about. And he hated Malfoy, right? And Malfoy had always been so… so… irritating! And now he, Harry, was ashamed that he had tried to mess with him… It was all so confusing. And how could he tell Ron and Hermione? They wouldn't understand… But then, just for a second, he thought what it would feel like to hold Malfoy… To kiss his lips… "NO!" Harry shouted. He didn't like Malfoy even a little bit. And he would never be even friends with that git. He just didn't want to do something so mean to the boy. After all, he had just found out that the boy loved him.

Draco was alone in the Forbidden Forest. He really loved being alone. He could think of Harry and no-one was there asking stupid questions. Of course he understood that Pansy was worried. They were best friends… And Pansy didn't want to see Draco hurt. But still it felt so good just to be alone. If only he could get Harry to like him… He had tried to be nicer than before. He hadn't even called Harry's friend Hermione a mud-blood. Actually, Draco hated that word. It was his father who hated all the muggles and muggle-borns… Not him. And Draco didn't want to be anything like his father. Not anymore. His father was a death eater but he, Draco, would never be. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be something that wouldn't disgust him. And he hoped that some day Harry would see that too.

"Harry please tell me what happened" Hermione asked. They had finally found Harry wandering in the corridors. "I don't want to talk about this. Maybe you were right Hermione, maybe it wasn't a good idea…" Harry started. "What are you talking about? Harry, it was a brilliant idea!" Ron said but he shut up when Hermione gave him a nasty look. "What happened?" Hermione asked again. Harry sighed. He knew that his friends would not let it go until he said something. "Malfoy's not up to something. I talked with Pansy. And maybe Malfoy's not that bad after all…" Harry said and shut his mouth. He knew he had said too much already. "WHAT?" Ron asked. "How can you say that he's not that bad? How many insults he had said to us?" Harry didn't say anything to Ron.


	3. Harry's thoughts

So I haven't been writing for a while now, but now I finally wrote chapter 3! I hope you like it and please leave a comment if you like. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!

Other students were sleeping, but Harry couldn't sleep. He was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room and staring at the fire. _What should I do?_ He thought. He knew that what Pansy had said had to be true, because she thought she was talking to Draco. But how was it possible? Draco had always hated him… And what should Harry do now? Try to be friends with Draco? Tell him that he wasn't interested? Be like nothing ever happened?

"Harry?" he heard a little voice behind him. He didn't have to turn around, he recognized the voice. "Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

"I was… But I just woke up and couldn't get sleep anymore. I figured you would be here… Harry, if you wanna talk to me, I will listen. And I don't say a word to Ron, I promise." Harry knew he could trust Hermione. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. "I know Hermione… I trust you, I really do. It's not that… It's just. Something happened tonight. And I don't know what to think about it. And I'm not sure if I want to talk about it before I figure out my own thoughts." Harry said and looked at Hermione. Hermione understood and nodded. They sat there by the fire for a while, quiet. "Harry… Can I ask just one thing?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. "This thing that happened… Well it happened while you were pretending to be Draco. You spoke only with Pansy… So does it have something to do with Pansy? Did she say something about you?" Harry was quiet for a while and Hermione thought that Harry wouldn't answer. Then Harry spoke quietly. "No. It has nothing to do with Pansy. We talked and… Yes she said something. But not about her. She was very different than I thought. I was surprised about that." "Well I'm sure whatever it is, you'll figure out what to do." Hermione said to Harry. Hermione couldn't think that something so important to Harry could have happened that night. And neither could Harry. Harry had no idea how much talking to Pansy could affect his whole life.

Next day when Harry woke up he was very tired. He hadn't slept almost at all. When he had finally fallen asleep he had had a dream about Draco. And then he had woken up. Harry didn't want to talk to Ron, so he quietly got dressed and walked out of the door, before Ron was awake. Harry wasn't hungry so he went out. It was a beautiful and warm morning. Harry walked outside and enjoyed the silence and warmth. Suddenly Harry noticed someone else sitting there. Harry moved closer and saw that that someone was Draco. _Why on earth I have to bump into him?_ Harry wondered_. Like I haven't been thinking about him enough. _

It was just like Draco had sensed that Harry was behind him. He turned and looked straight into Harry's green eyes. Then slowly Draco turned his head. But it was too late. Harry had already seen the pain in Draco's eyes. And the lonely tear in the corner of his left eye. Harry didn't know what to do. He could have turned around and left Draco. But for some reason he didn't. Harry walked and sat next to Draco. "Why are you crying?" Harry asked and surprised them both. He couldn't understand why he even cared. It was only Malfoy. "I'm not crying. I'm a Malfoy and we don't cry infront of other people" Draco answered. "Fine" Harry said and got up. He was just about to leave Draco when Draco grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Please don't go". Harry was very confused and sat next to Draco again. "So, do you wanna tell me what happened?" Harry asked again. "It's just… Umm… Well I don't think you would be interested to hear Draco Malfoy's sad story." Draco said. Harry felt a little irritated. _How many times I have to ask him before he tells me?_ he thought. "Then why did I ask?" he finally said to Draco. "I really don't know" Draco said. They sat there quietly. Harry saw that Draco was crying again. He slowly wiped Draco's tears away with his finger. "If you're not going to speak to me, at least let me dry your tears away" Harry said. Then he stood up and ran away. Why did I do that? Harry wondered. Am I starting to feel something for Dra- Malfoy


	4. Destined to be

I know, it's been a while again. But now the new chapter is here, hope you like it. And thanks for the comments, hope you will comment again.

Draco was confused. Why had Harry been so nice to him, a Slytherin? The boy who hated him the most… But what if Harry didn't hate him anymore? After all everyone thought that he, Draco Malfoy, hated Harry but he didn't. What if Harry had noticed he had changed…? Draco got up and started to walk towards the castle. Draco decided that he would try to find Harry and ask… _ask him what? "Have you noticed I've changed?" No I could not ask him that. _Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What on earth I am thinking?" he asked out loud. Then he turned around and saw Harry standing behind him. "Excuse me, did you say something?" Harry asked. "I think you heard what I said" Draco answered. Harry nodded. They stared at each other for a while. Then Harry asked "Well, what were you thinking?" Draco could have lied or say nothing. But he couldn't. Harry had that kind of effect on him. Draco just stared Harry in the eyes and said "I wanted to ask you if you've noticed I have changed." Then Draco blushed and said "No, I mean, I wanted to ask, why did you… Today… Well I mean, no…" Draco didn't know what to say anymore. He felt so stupid. He acted like the biggest idiot in front of his love! _If Harry didn't think I was an idiot before, he would definitely think it now. _Draco tried to run away, but he couldn't run past Harry.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled Draco closer. Harry put his arms around Draco. "Draco…" he said quietly. If Draco had been confused before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. "Am I dreaming?" he asked and didn't even notice he had said it out loud. Harry just smiled at him. Harry hadn't noticed before how cute Draco really was… Or how vulnerable he was. Harry had known for years that he liked boys, but never had he thought of falling for a Slytherin. But when he had touched Draco's cheek today, he had finally realized it… He had feelings for Draco. It was all so clear to him now, the conversation with Pansy and the feelings after that… Harry knew that Draco loved him, he had heard Pansy say it. So Harry didn't feel nervous about that. He leaned a little closer and slowly pressed his lips against Draco's. It was a soft kiss. Draco opened his mouth a little so Harry's tongue could slide in. Harry's tongue found Draco's and the kiss became passionate. They wrapped their arms around each other very tight. They kissed for several minutes. Then they stopped and just looked each other in the eyes, smiling. "To answer your question before, yes" Harry said. "What question?" Draco was confused. "I have noticed you're changed. Or maybe you haven't changed… Maybe you finally let everyone see who you really are and have always been. Anyway, I have noticed." "Thanks". It was all Draco could say. They left the corridor, walking hand in hand. They went outside, to the same place where they had been earlier the same day.

"So… how did you know how I feel about you?" Draco asked. They had talked for hours, stopping only to kiss each other many times. "I didn't" Harry lied. Harry couldn't tell, not yet anyway, how he knew. "I guess it was one of those times I had to take a chance, to hope for the best and fear for the worst". "But I thought you hate me" Draco said quietly. To his surprise Harry started to laugh. "I'm sorry; I'm not laughing at you… I just mean… Everyone in our school thinks we hate each other. And no wonder, I mean since we met for the first time, you have been a pain in my arse. You have teased me, you've been mean to my friends, and you made my life a hell from time to time… But I did the same to you. And since I'm the Golden Boy from Gryffindor and you're the Ice Prince of Slytherin… It made everything worse. We have every reason to hate each other… And still, I don't hate you at all. Not even a little bit." Draco smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. "Come here, you sexy Slytherin" Harry said and pulled Draco closer. They fell on the ground, Draco on top of Harry. Harry felt something grow in Draco's pants. And he saw the lust in his eyes. Harry wanted Draco, too. But they couldn't, not here, not now… It was Harry's sense that said no. But Harry's heart had never listened to any sense. And it didn't now either.

Harry put his hands inside Draco's shirt. Draco looked at Harry with a look that said "Are you sure?". Harry just nodded. Harry took Draco's shirt off and threw it away. Draco opened Harry's pants with his trembling hands. Harry thought that Draco looked so sweet and innocent. Slowly they took off every piece of clothes they had. Draco took his wand and with a simple spell he cast a blanket, so they could be under it, in case of someone would see them. The blanket covered them both. "Have you ever before…?" Harry asked. "No… Never. Have you?" Draco answered. "No. You are my first". It was all perfect. They should have realized it was too perfect, too easy. But neither of them thought that. Harry bit Draco's neck. Draco touched gently Harry's cock. It was hard. Harry moaned with pleasure and Draco moved lower until he could lick the pre-cum from the tip of Harry's cock. Slowly Draco started to suck Harry. It didn't take a long time for Harry to come into Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed every drop. It was like nothing Draco had experienced before. They switched places and soon Harry was sucking Draco. Draco screamed out loud. Harry didn't stop until he had swallowed every drop. That night they made love. After that they fell asleep outside, hands wrapped around each other. They were both happy, and thought the feeling would last long. They didn't know that it wouldn't take long before they would find out how wrong they were.


	5. Everything falling apart

Okay, I know it's been very long time since I wrote here last time and probably no-one reads this anymore… But anyway here's my newest chapter. And I try to write soon a little more, but can't guarantee anything… Please if you read this, leave some comment! And if you like it, I have some other H/D fics here too.

"Harry. Harry, wake up!" Draco said when he woke up in the morning. Draco shook Harry and it took a while before Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Is it morning yet?" Harry mumbled. "Yeah it is. We should get back to the castle…" Draco answered. "Oh, right" Harry answered when he finally realised where they were. They got dressed and started slowly walk towards the castle. "Maybe we shouldn't walk together in the castle… Not yet anyway, when everyone knows about us we can never be at peace again." Harry said quietly. Draco just nodded and before Draco went inside the castle they kissed. It was a tender and long kiss. Finally their lips parted and Harry just stood there, watching Draco walk away. After a few minutes Harry got in, too.

Harry found Hermione alone in the Great Hall having breakfast. "Hi Hermione" Harry said. "Why are you here all alone?" "Harry, hi. I haven't seen Ron or you today so I came here alone. Where have you two been?" Hermione answered and took a bite of her toast. "I… I don't know about Ron" Harry said and blushed. "Oh okay. What about you?" Hermione asked. "Well, I… I've been out." Harry said. Hermione didn't ask any more questions. They ate and talked about other things. But all the time Harry had a feeling that Hermione wondered what had got into Harry. And Harry couldn't tell.

After breakfast they went to Gryffindor common room and found Ron there. "Ron why weren't you at breakfast?" Harry asked. "Why weren't I at breakfast? What about you! You were gone all night and morning and no-one knew anything! We were wondering if something had happened to you, we almost went to Dumbledore to tell you were gone!" Ron shouted and both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron in shock. "We?" Harry asked. "Yeah, me, Neville, Dean and Seamus, and I know Hermione's been worried too." Ron said. "Ronald! I can talk for myself, thanks. And I knew nothing was wrong" Hermione said but the last words came out so quietly that Ron almost didn't hear them. "Oh yeah, doesn't look like you weren't worried" "Okay, that's enough! Nothing was wrong and I don't have to tell you two everything." "I know, but Ron's got a point. I mean, with the Dark Lord wanting to, you know, kill you and everything you could be a little careful when you go outside…" Harry felt a little ashamed. Of course his friends didn't mean anything bad… And Harry hadn't even thought about Voldemort while he was outside with Draco. All he could think was Draco, and with him he felt so safe. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone and didn't want you to think there was something wrong. I'm sorry. Can we please just talk about something else? We could go and visit Hagrid…" Harry said and after a while Ron nodded and they left to see if Hagrid was home.

They spent almost two hours with Hagrid. Ron wasn't mad at Harry any more and they had a great day. They talked and laughed and started to plan the next summer break, Harry was invited to Weasley's house again. When they walked back to castle everything changed. Harry's good day –and life- was ruined.

First Harry didn't know something was wrong. How could he, he saw Draco talking to Pansy and didn't know what they were talking about. Then he noticed Draco turning to look at him. He had the cold-as-ice-look as usual, but Harry noticed something was different. Last time Harry had seen Draco they were happy together. But Draco's look… No-one could fake that look. Harry saw genuine hate in Draco's eyes. And he looked hurt too. Harry had no idea what had happened. Draco came towards Harry, no-one said a word. "Bet you had a really good time yesterday, Potter!" Draco spat at Harry. "I admit that you are a good actor but I know the truth. Don't ever come near me again. You bastard!" Draco shouted very loud the last words. "Draco, what…" Harry started but Draco's fist was fast when it hit Harry's face. Draco turned around and walked away with Pansy. Ron and Hermione still didn't say anything. Harry ran after Draco and Pansy and when he finally reached them he asked "What was all that about?". Pansy took Draco's hands before Draco could hit Harry again. After all they were inside the castle in the middle of the day, and it would be Draco who would be accused if any professor would see him hit Harry. "Stop acting all innocent Potter! We know it was you, not Draco, who I talked with yesterday. And I swear, if you tell anyone what I said, you'll be sorry" Pansy whispered so quietly that only Harry could hear. They left Harry alone in the corridor.


	6. Draco's hurting

Okay this might be a little short chapter, but there's just not much more to say in this area. Next things I have in mind have to happen in the next chapter, which btw I think will be the last chapter of this story. But hope you like this; I try to get the next chapter here soon! Thanks everyone for reading this.

_How did they know?_Harry was wondering. And how on earth could Draco think he was only using him? Harry would never do that. On the other hand… If Harry were in Draco's shoes, what would he think? But still Harry really cared about Draco. _I have to tell him the truth!_ Harry thought.

"Harry. Harry!" Hermione shouted behind Harry. "What the hell was that about?" Ron asked. "Has Malfoy lost his mind? I mean he really punched you! And what was the thing about him talking about yesterday? Did you bump into Malfoy when you went outside last night? And…" Ron talked really fast and nearly couldn't breathe while talking. "Ron" Hermione interrupted Ron's last question. She had noticed Harry's face; there were pain in his eyes. Ron opened his mouth and he was just about to say something, but when he saw Hermione's look he shut his mouth again. "I… I need to be alone right now" Harry just said and walked away. Ron was just about to go after him but Hermione stopped him. "Ron, let him be alone. There's something we don't know and he doesn't want to tell us… We need to let him be. He's Harry; he will tell us when he's ready." Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. Ron didn't want to do what Hermione told him, but he realised she was right and didn't follow Harry.

Harry went to Slytherin's room under his invisible cloak. He had to talk to Draco, he just had to. I won't let my life be ruined before it hasn't even begun properly, he thought. He found Draco and to Harry's relief he was alone. _Good, no Pansy this time,_ he thought. "Draco" Harry said and took off his cloak. Draco turned to see Harry and Harry noticed immediately that Draco had been crying; his eyes were red and swollen. "Go away Harry" Draco said and turned to look away. "I'm not going anywhere. Draco, really, you have to believe me, I didn't lie to you! I really care about you, I… I don't want to loose you." Harry said and there were tears in his eyes too. "You didn't lie to me?" Draco asked and his voice was cold. "Okay, did you, or did you not pretend to be me yesterday? And tell the truth this time" Draco asked and turned to look at Harry again. Harry didn't say anything; he looked at his shoes and nodded a little. "And did you hear Pansy say that I loved you?" Draco continued. "Yes" Harry said so quietly that Draco almost didn't hear it. "And yesterday, when I asked you how did you know I loved you, what did you say again? Oh yes I think you said you didn't, you just had to take a chance. Is that right, Potter?" Draco asked again with his cold eyes. "Draco, please, don't do this…" Harry said and there was a hint of panic in his voice. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Draco shouted and surprised Harry. "I really don't want to see you ever again, I don't believe anything you said or will say, never again. I bet you really had a laugh yesterday with your friends. I can imagine it" Draco said and his angry voice and look started to scare Harry. "Guess what I found out today, Malfoy is in love with me! Can you imagine how embarrassed he must be when we let everyone know that! But first we have to mess up with him; I can act like I love him too…" Draco imitated Harry's voice surprisingly good. "Draco stop it! It was nothing like that and you know it!" Harry said but Draco interrupted him. "Save your explanations to someone who cares. Now go away!" he shouted and Harry had no other choices than leave before other Slytherins would come there. Harry was sure someone had heard Draco's voice.

Harry went straight to his room and didn't leave the room at all that night. No one even tried to talk to him; everyone could see that he was not in the mood. When the night came Harry heard his roommates go to sleep but he didn't sleep at all. He just sat in his bed and looked out of the window all night. Next morning other boys from his dormitory went to breakfast but Harry didn't move. When Ron came back an hour later he tried to get Harry to move even a little bit. "Harry, you haven't moved at all after last night… What's wrong?" he asked. Harry didn't say a word; he just stared at the window without seeing anything. Ron tried a while to speak to Harry but when nothing happened he gave up and left Harry alone again.


	7. The truth

So this is the last real chapter. I will write an epilogue some day but I think it will be quite short. Hope you liked this story and please read the epilogue too when I put it here. Thanks!

Harry had been alone all day in the dormitory. No-one had even tried to speak to him since Ron. They didn't even come up there. And Harry didn't want anyone there, no one except Draco. And he knew Draco wouldn't come there_. It's all my fault, why didn't I tell him the truth? Why did I want to mess with him in the first place? On the other hand… If I wouldn't have done it, would I really know how he feels – felt- about me? Would I have noticed how much I love him? _It was all very confusing. And it didn't matter. He had lost his one and only love, nothing else mattered anymore. It was all Harry was thinking while he looked at the window.

Suddenly there was something that took Harry's attention. Harry saw Draco moving outside. First Harry thought that Draco was alone. But then he saw someone else there with Draco. It took only a second for Harry to stand up and run out of the door. Everyone at the Gryffindor common room looked at Harry surprised but Harry didn't even notice them. The only thing on his mind was what he had just seen outside.

Harry run and run until he could see Draco and that other person. They were near the Forbidden Forest, so no-one could see them anymore from the window. They didn't know that Harry had already seen them. "NO!" Harry shouted when he was finally a little closer to them. But they didn't hear Harry shouting. Harry didn't see who the other person was, but it was an adult. Probably a man. And he had a long, blond hair… _Could it be…? No it can't be Draco's own father! _Harry thought and the thought made him sick. Finally Harry reached them. And it wasn't a second too soon.

Draco felt the awful pain again. He tried to shout but no sound came out of his mouth_. I can't stand this pain! Please stop it. Father… You can't do this to me. I don't deserve this. _Draco's thoughts weren't clear anymore. The last thing before he passed out from the pain was Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted out loud and the wand from Lucius' hand fell to the ground. Lucius turned around and saw Harry. "Potter! Like you haven't done enough!" Lucius said angrily and started to walk towards Harry. Even without his wand Harry was sure he wouldn't want to fight that man. Lucius looked scary and Harry knew the man could do almost anything to him. Then he saw Draco on the ground, his eyes closed. Draco didn't move even a bit. _He can't be… _Harry thought and then he forgot all about his fears. He attacked Lucius with his wand.

Draco opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been passed out. It was dark. He slowly turned his head so he could see where he was. _Outside. I'm still outside_, he thought_. So he didn't kill me, not yet anyway. But what happened that made him stop? There are some lights…_ Draco tried to stand up but he couldn't. He was still too weak from the pain. He heard some fighting near him. _Did someone come to the rescue? Who would want to rescue me? Of course, it has to be Dumbledore… That man tries to save everyone. Well I have to thank him later. _

"You bastard! You attacked your own son!" Harry shouted to Lucius. Harry was angrier that he never had thought would be possible. He shot some spells towards Lucius but even without a wand Lucius was too strong and quick. "It's all your fault anyway. The boy who lived… Soon you'll be the boy who died. Without you my son would be normal! You made him a freak! And you made him too soft too. He's a shame to Malfoy family now. He must die if he doesn't change." Lucius said. Finally Harry won. Lucius was on the ground, hurt. But he couldn't stand up because Harry had wounded his leg badly.

"Draco. Draco!" Harry shouted with panic in his voice. He kneeled next to Draco. Draco had his eyes open and Harry was so relieved that Draco was alive that he kissed him on the lips. "Draco! Oh Draco, I thought I lost you!" Harry said but suddenly he shut his mouth. _But I DID lose you. You're alive but you're not mine. Not anymore. It was only that one, perfect night when you were mine. _"Did you… Was it you who saved me from my father?" Draco asked. His voice was still a little weak. Harry just nodded. And to Harry's surprise Draco pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"Draco, can you walk?" Harry asked. Draco nodded but when he tried to stand he almost fell to the ground. Harry put his hands around Draco's waist and with Harry's help Draco could walk. They walked together to the castle. Draco couldn't walk fast, even with Harry's help, so it took a while. "What happened?" Harry asked. "My father… He just came there. Some of the Slytherins had heard me and Pansy talking about you, and how I feel about you. And they had told my father. He was furious! He came there, acted like he didn't know anything and just wanted to talk to me. We went outside; I didn't know that he knew about us. I didn't even have my wand with me. How was I to know that I would need it? When we were outside he suddenly told me he knew. He was so furious. And he took me there so no-one would see us. He used cruciatus curse on me so many times, I didn't think I would handle it. He used some other curses too. I… I thought I would die. Then you showed up. I didn't know it was you, but… Now I know. You saved me. But… Why? And how did you know?" Draco had said it all together and Harry hadn't interrupted him. "I saw you out of the window, just before you disappeared behind the castle. And I saved you because… Because I love you." Harry said the last three words very quietly. Draco turned to look Harry in the eyes. "Really? Do you really mean it?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you before. I know I should have told you the truth. I never should have drank the polyjuice potion and pretend to be you. And I really shouldn't have used what I heard. The thing is… I hadn't realised my feelings then, not yet. And when I came to you… I couldn't tell. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't mean to hurt you either. Draco, can you ever forgive me? I really do love you." Draco smiled to Harry. "You're forgiven my love." he said. "Can I ask one more thing?" Harry asked and without waiting Draco's answer he asked "How did you and Pansy know it was me?" "It' a long story and I'll tell you later." Draco said and smiled innocently.


	8. Epilogue

Okay, now this story has come to the end. Hope you have liked it! I've had fun writing this story and actually I'm quite happy with it. It's not the best, but still. There's a little epilogue, I couldn't just end the story without telling what happened to the boys! Please review and hope you will enjoy reading this.

Epilogue

8 Years later

Harry had been awake a while, but still he was in bed. It was a Sunday morning and Harry didn't want to do anything else but lay there and look at his love, Draco. Sun was shining in from the window and it made a ring on Harry's finger glitter. "Wake up my love" Harry said and gently kissed Draco's neck. "I wanna sleep" Draco mumbled, just like almost every morning. "Oh Draco, you can't sleep all day" Harry said and rolled over Draco. He pressed his lips against Draco's and Draco responded the kiss. "Actually, staying in bed all day… Doesn't sound too bad after all" Harry said and smiled.

"Master?" someone called at the door. Harry turned to look and saw a house elf, carrying a tray full of food. "Thank you, Lucas" Harry said and the house elf came closer and put the tray in bed, next to the boys. Then he left the room and closed the door behind him. "Happy anniversary, Draco" Harry smiled. Draco looked surprised. "Precisely eight years ago we kissed for the first time. We've been together eight years now and I wanted to make this morning special for you." Harry said and took a rose from the tray. Then he gave the rose to Draco. "We've been engaged now for five years and I thought… Will you marry me in a month? I wanna be your husband. I want to be married to the man I love." Draco looked at Harry and then he answered "No. I won't get married in a month. I wanna get married in two weeks." Harry smiled and kissed Draco. "You always have to have the last word?" he asked. Draco didn't say anything, he just grinned.


End file.
